Staff
"Staff" redirects here. For a list of administrators and bureaucrats at Habbo Wiki, see HabboWiki:Administrators. Habbo Staff are real people employed by Sulake whose job is to manage hotels, as well as other duties, such as moderation, finances and advertising. These people work for Sulake and are stationed around the world. Positions Hotel manager Hotel managers are staff in charge of an entire Habbo community in that certain country. Most hotels have at least one manager. Hotel managers are office staff that work for Sulake. They do many things, including moderation, finances and markets, advertising, competitions and events, technical duties, and others. While moderators have the MOD- prefix before their name, hotel managers don't. Moderator : Main article: Moderator Moderators are staff members whose job is to maintain the safety and security of Habbo. They have the ability to deal with troublemakers using an array of tools (such as MOD Tool). They can kick, ban, mute, and send warnings to players. Moderators are also responsible for dealing with Call For Help requests via the ticket browser, a system that allows players to report inappropriate behaviour. Customer Support : Main article: Customer Support Customer Support (or Player Support) is a group of staff members that interact with the community and answer questions regarding their account. Customer Support deal with ban appeals, general account problems, coin problems, and the recovery of a hacked account. Volunteer programs While not actually official staff, Habbo has run two notable volunteer programs in which experienced players can apply to. Please note that these are now discontinued. Hobbas :Main article: Hobba Hobbas were a large group of highly experienced players who acted as an assistant to moderators and as the hotel's police force. They had most of the powers used in moderation (kick, ban, alert). The program was based on a ranking system: Silver Hobba, Gold Hobba, and Super Hobba. Players could apply to the program and if accepted, they'd become a Silver Hobba and work their way up to Super Hobba. Hobbas were removed in late 2005 due to several security threats associated with a growing population. Habbo eXperts :Main article: Habbo eXperts Habbo eXperts, or Habbo X, were experienced players who volunteered their time to welcome new players and help guide their way through by showing them how Habbo worked and answering their questions. Players could apply to the program and if accepted, were given a badge. Habbo eXperts could override the room limit, allowing them to enter full rooms (mainly the Welcome Lounge which was designated as the central room). This program lasted until 2008 when it ended and replaced with a similar program, Habbo Guides, and eventually Guide Bots. ---- Other staff positions include graphic artists, production staff, technical staff, and those involved in financing. These people work within Sulake offices. General characteristics All official Habbo Staff wear the Habbo Staff badge to clearly show they are legitimate staff members. It is impossible for regular players to obtain this badge, so anyone claiming to be a staff member without showing the badge should be reported for staff impersonation. Hobbas and eXperts had different badges since they were volunteers. However, you may see some players showing off a special ex-Hobba badge for their dedication to the program. Moderators have a "MOD-" prefix in their username (e.g. MOD-Habbo) that stands them out from other staff. Habbo Staff have access to the MOD Tool and ticket browser. The MOD tool is used in moderation to kick, alert, mute, and ban players from a remote location. The ticket browser is essentially the Call For Help tool and allows staff to deal with emergencies reported by players. Staff also have special commands to use in-hotel and housekeeping abilities for website-based moderation. It has been speculated that staff members have access to the entire Habbo catalog which allows them to purchase any furni they want, including rares. This is common in Habbo Retros but unknown in Habbo. While all staff are able to ban players, the Customer Support division is the only one that can unban. Becoming a staff member One of the most popular questions players ask is how to become a staff member. Those interested in working with Sulake must actually apply for a position at the Sulake website. Applicants must include their résumé and/or CV, basic personal information, and desired field of interest. People that are accepted are trained by Sulake employees in their respective fields. It's unknown what a person goes through before becoming a moderator or other Habbo Staff. Back in Old Habbo, experienced players could apply into the Hobba and Habbo eXpert programs by emailing an application to staff. However, an age limit of 18 was placed for applying into the Hobba program. Habbo.com Staff These are the current staff members of 24.12.11 on Habbo.com *Kitano (US) : Hotel Manager *Neja (UK) : Assistant Hotel Manager *Grecian9 (UK) : Campaign Manager *Tallespin (SG/MY/PH) : Player Support Guru *notMiceElf (US) : Pixel Pusher *Doelee (SG) : Events Co-ordinator *The.4th.Habbo (UK) List Of Past Habbo Staff Members *0rca - Community Assistant (.COM) *Akela! - Player Support *Bamaloo - Hotel Manager *Becs - Player Support *Borteh - Office Manager *BUUBAR - Graphics Producer *Callie - Site Producer *Cindy - Community Manager *Chelseaboy - Player Support *Daisy - Original Founding Director and Owner *Dany - Player Support *Disarno - Player Support *Dionysus - Assistant Site Producer & Web Content Manager (now The.4th.Habbo) *Elkah - Pixel Pusher *Fozzie - Hotel Manager (.COM) *Fushiku - Community Manager *Gazsux - Systems technician *Glitterkat - Community Manager & Player Support Manager *Heidster - Community Manager *Helkat - Player Support & Assistant Site Producer *Helper-Pattrick - Safety Manager *Inari - Community Assistant (.COM) *Ione - Site producer *Jibbi - Comunity manager & site producer *LekkerLaura - Office Manager *Moiraine - Community Manager (.COM) *Penepole78 - Office manager *Pret - Country Manager (UK) *Smash - Country Manager (UK) *UKChaserAl -Marketing Assistant *WasJay - Player Support & Sulake Safety Officer *Wenders - Community Manager *Wirah - Assistant Site Producer & Technician *Yobbo - Marketing & Country Manager *ludus - Assistant Site Producer (UK) *Nilsin - Safety Manager (UK) *SoylentBob - Country Manager *Bucho6 - Global Ad Producer (UK) *gandalfthegrey. - Designer *L=ems - Ad Ops Producer *BerbaNo9 - Marketing Assistant *Pohjola - Marketing Assistant *Flynn500 - Community Manager *Ladyjane21 - Marketing Assistant *JoLee72 - Head of Sulake Advertising Operations *RedTiz - Senior Safety Moderation Manager *ArishaA2 - Office Manager Marketing Assistant *colmc - Player Support Manager *Luna - Hotel Manager *Kedo - Hotel Manager *Iomegadrive - Hotel Manager *Loderse - Hotel Manager *Lost_Witness - Hotel Manager (UK) *Yurre - Community *Puffin - Hotel Manager See also *Moderator *Hotel Manager Category:Staff Changes(since the merge) Category:Habbo Staff